


Xmas Facetime

by drallimylime



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drallimylime/pseuds/drallimylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mrs Zimmerman sends Bitty a Christmas letter featuring a photo of Baby Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry it's a little late, but happy Swawesome Santa, emtzalex!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Facetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emtzalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emtzalex/gifts).



[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/Anonymous-E/media/bitty.png.html)

 

BONUS: baby jack's first hockey sweater??

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/Anonymous-E/media/jackie.png.html)


End file.
